


Enemies, or Perhaps Not

by thunder_and_stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_and_stars/pseuds/thunder_and_stars
Summary: Sometimes, Crowley wondered if he was in love. This was a ridiculous notion, of course, because Crowley (Crawly, then) was a demon, the snake in the Garden, and he knew what he was meant to do, and he was not meant to love.Aziraphale was the angel on the wall, the protector of Eden, and they were meant to be enemies.Still, being enemies for so long had a twisted way of turning into something closer to friendship, no matter what they were meant to be.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Enemies, or Perhaps Not

Sometimes, he thinks he might be in love, but then he stops himself. He isn’t supposed to fall in love, and he definitely isn’t supposed to fall in love with an angel.

It isn’t fair, to either of them, but he will not hurt him like that, he could never hurt his angel. So, he stays quiet, and he keeps the feelings tamped down, for centuries.

He is the snake in the Garden. He is not meant to fall in love with the angel atop the wall, the protector of Eden.

He is a demon. Demons do not love. Demons do not fall in love, and they do not care about angels.

Still, there’s a small part at the back of his mind, the awful, nagging part that just won’t bugger off, and some days, he can’t quiet it. Those days, he looks at his angel for just a few seconds too long, and imagines what it would be like to be happy.

He didn’t mean to fall, he really didn’t. He just, well, he wasn’t quite sure, but at some point, he slipped, and then he was one of the Fallen.

He was a demon, and Aziraphale was an angel, and they were enemies because they were meant to be. Crowley was growing tired of these rules quickly, but he still kept them in mind, because he had slipped once, and he wasn’t going to do it again.

However, in the beginning, there wasn’t much. There was Eden, yes, and there were the humans who he was meant to tempt, but they were just humans. Really, it was just the demon and the angel, and it was hard to not gravitate towards the only other being who might understand.

They weren’t meant to be friends, so they stayed enemies, but they had been enemies for so long that the lines blurred, and some days it was easier to do nothing and still take credit, so on those days, they conspired.

Somewhere along the way, all that turned to feeding ducks in the park and dinners at the Ritz. Really, it was hard to stay enemies for so long when they were only enemies because they were told to be.

Aziraphale understood, Crowley thought, as they spoke of the Armageddon that was fast approaching. They didn’t really want the world to end, not really, because both the angel and the demon rather liked the world, and all the little things the humans took the time for.

But Aziraphale was an angel, and he followed orders, because he truly believed what he was doing was right. Crowley let him be, then, because he wasn’t willing to ruin his angel’s life for a fleeting notion of love that likely wasn’t real.

When Crowley thinks he is in love, the voice in his mind that sounds suspiciously like God on somedays, Aziraphale on others, and the Lord of Hell on the rest, is quick to voice it’s opinions. Crowley is a demon. He does not know what love is. He cannot love someone. He is not meant to fall in love with an angel.

He will only hurt his angel.

Crowley does not know if he believes this voice, not entirely, but he is not willing to risk hurting Aziraphale. He is not willing to lose his only friend, not that they are any more than ongoing enemies.

He is not even meant to have friends. He is meant to bring chaos and disorder, pain and destruction and carnage. He is meant to be a demon, but he does not know who he is.

He is not an angel, and he knows that. He also knows that that means he cannot be anything to Aziraphale, not even a friend. But he does not feel like a demon, not really, not when he simply lets the world pass by and takes the credit for the actions of the humans.

He is not human, and he can never be human, because he is not mortal, and God would never create someone like him, he thinks. She is too intelligent for that, no matter what else he might think of Her.

He does not feel like a demon, because he did not mean to fall. He did not mean to interfere with the couple in Eden, but he wondered if knowledge really was so bad, and he wondered why She had put the tree there if She did not want them to eat.

He especially did not feel like a demon when the antichrist came along and the duty feel to him. He didn’t want the world to end. He liked the world, and he liked Aziraphale.

He had orders to follow, though, and he did follow them, and the angel followed his own orders. If Crowley had anything to say about how their paths seemed not to cross but to grow hopelessly intertwined, he kept it to himself.

Sometimes, he wished he was human, and he wished Aziraphale was as well, because mortals did not have such harsh categories they had to fall in. If they were human, perhaps he could be in love. Perhaps they could at least be friends, not just enemies who had been enemies so long that it lost meaning.

On the worst days, he wonders briefly if Aziraphale knows how love feels, or even if he wished to be friends with the serpent. Crowley brushes those silly notions away quickly, because Aziraphale is an angel, and he is a good one, and angels do not fall in love with demons, even demons who never meant to fall.

Crowley is a demon, and he knows he must be a demon. He has no room to be different, not now. Still, he doesn’t fit.

Still, he wonders if the feeling in his chest is love. He wants it to be, so badly that it hurts him, but he doesn’t know, because he is a demon and demons do not fall in love.

He cannot fall in love with an angel, because he simply cannot love. He can only hurt those around him, so he is careful to maintain his distance, just enough that his angel is out of the line of fire.

Crowley is in love with Aziraphale, and somewhere, a place not in his mind but in his heart and in the tattered remains of his very soul, he knows that to be the truth. However, Crowley is a demon, and demons do not love angels.

Demons do not fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
